One Last Time
by Lainey Anime15
Summary: “Roxas are you seriously thinking of leaving the organization?” the redhead asked quietly still studying the blondes face seriously, as if searching for some unspoken truth. One Shot Yaoi AkuRoku : Don't OWN!


Hey guys if you are reading this, you are my hero! I hope you guys enjoy this AkuRoku one shot! This is yaoi, and very descriptive...if you don't like, don't read! :) Don't own KH or Square Enix!

* * *

A tug, a gasp, and bliss filled moans. Their lips connected in the heat of passion. This was all that mattered in the world to them anymore. Their bodies were on fire at the connection and contact of the bare flesh. They knew that the enjoyment would not last. The one above pulled away for a brief breath and looked down at the blonde writhing under his touch. He slightly grimaced knowing this would end. He almost lost his nerve to continue; still looking down at him, he cupped one of the boy's cheeks in his hand. The blonde-haired boy's brows furrowed in annoyance to the halted actions.

"Axel…what's wrong?" the blonde said sounding slightly irritated. His closed eyes fluttered open to look into the emerald gaze studying him. "What? Look are we doing this or not?" the blonde continued impatiently. Axel simply took his other hand and cupped the barren cheek as well. The blonde looked thoroughly confused he wasn't used to such tender treatment from Axel.

"Roxas are you seriously thinking of leaving the organization?" the redhead asked quietly still studying the blondes face seriously, as if searching for some unspoken truth. The blue eyes widened and then narrowed their owner turned away from Axle's gaze, suddenly finding too intense to handle. How did Axel always know what was on his mind? The redhead turned Roxas's face back towards his. Axel rubbed his thumb gently across his cheek and then kissed forehead. "They'll kill you, you do realize Xemnas would never allow someone else to have his 'key of destiny'," the redhead breathed voice holding none of the kindness his actions had just shown. The blonde's eyes finally connected with the emerald gaze again, holding growing hostility toward the man above him.

"Shut up Axel, this is something I have to do! And not a single nobody in this organization is gonna stop me!" the redheads eyebrow only twitched in annoyance and then he quickly struck the little blonde with the back of his hand. The blonde flew side ways onto the bed at the sheer force of the assault. The young nobody sat up holding his cheek looking a little more than shocked. Did Roxas not realize who would be given the elimination orders? It was Axel, it would be Axel told to eliminate his Protégé.

Axel was done playing nice; or so he thought until the blonde looked back up at him. Roxas's eyes held none of the hostility they had previously displayed; he looked like a kicked puppy.

"Do you think this is easy for me? I could be ending the rest of my non-existence because of this choice…" Axel immediately regretted the slap as the hollow part of his chest churned in pseudo-anguish. The older nobody pulled the cheek he had abused to his lips for another tender kiss and then wrapped his arms around the blonde teen. He felt Roxas's shoulders begin to shake with tear-less sobs; unable to feel the emotion his body was telling him to feel.

"If you're this scared to go then don't! You don't have to go Roxas, what could be so important that you'd risk what's left of your life?" he quickly pressed his lips to the blondes, as if to convince him to stay. Moreover, it did seem as though it was working, Roxas's sobs had stopped and he seemed to meld against the redhead. However, the teen was not fully taken in by the amorous man above him. He did enjoy it there was no doubt, but he was not going to let lust prevent his goals. He lightly pushed the redheaded man away with great reluctance and reached over for his coat.

"Roxas, come on can't we at least finish what we started?" Axel said grabbing the small wrist halting his motion to leave. "I mean if you are going to leave," his chest throbbed painfully at saying those words; he looked into the cerulean eyes "Can we at least be together one last time?" Roxas's eyes met the ones staring intently into his, without hesitation, the blonde teen quickly slammed their lips together with renewed passion. He quickly allowed Axel to top him and began to remove the man's pants. Axel chuckled from above at this eager display and began to kiss the teen's thin neck making sure to leave marks. The blonde's mind was spinning from the rush of feeling he had completely forgotten the pants he was unbuckling. He writhed under the sensual lips kissing his neck and color bone. Axel managed with his own hands to remove his pants and small teens as well. He then slid a hand into said teen's boxers and grasped a hold of _him_.

"Oh!" the little blonde gasped at the sudden feeling and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. The man's hand began to move up and down his length almost painfully slow as he watched the underling arch his hips in need for a quicker pace. "S-stop teasing!" he barely managed to pant out. The redhead smirked; Roxas was always so bossy; he figured he teased the teen long enough and thrust his hand down his length hard and fast. "AH!" the little one moaned as Axel's pace quickened. His nails began to dig into the older man's back as he soon released with uneasy gasps, the redhead removed his boxers as well as his own. He took two fingers into his mouth coating them with his saliva. The redhead then placed them at the underling's entrance. The blonde's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Axel.

"Please?" he asked innocently, cheeks flushed and eyes pleading. The man above him smirked wickedly and thrust his fingers in scissoring them to ready the teen. The blonde's nails dug deep as he thrashed in ecstasy. The boy's waning erection coming back full force as Axel located his special spot. The redhead licked his lips at the sight of Roxas in such heat, and continued to stretch the youth. "Axel," the younger panted as the man's hands expertly caressed his entrance" I'm...ready!" When the blonde could take no more the wicked redhead grinned and leaned down next to his ear.

"You're ready?" he breathed into the boy's ear, his voice husky and low; as he placed himself at Roxas's entrance. The blonde gave a quick nod panting in suspense for what was to come. The redhead gratefully thrust in, his head tilting backward in pleasure of Roxas's tight entrance. He began slowly; teasingly slow as he watched the blonde shudder as his body craved for more.

"Oh god Axel, just...fuck me!" The devious man grinned at teen's desperate words. He gladly obliged his underling's command quickening his pace. The blonde gasped loudly in appreciation for the faster thrusts of the man above him.

"Roxas, open your eyes," the Axel breathed as he gained his rhythm, it was his turn to give the commands. "Turn me on even more with your beautiful eyes." The young teen did as asked his face flushed instantly as he met the man's gaze. He moved forward to capture the blondes lips again, this time with more passion. Roxas gave over dominance to the redhead automatically as their tongues met. Axel opened his eyes to look down at into the underling. A single tear gently slipped from his perfect blue eye as he gazed into those emerald eyes.  
"Axel, I'm sorry," he closed his eyes and turned away still panting.

"Shhh what did I tell you, I need to see those eyes," he placed an affectionate kiss on each eyelid. "If this is important to you, I support you. I know you'll come back to me in the end anyway." he chuckled and pecked his soft lips with a grin.

"Axel," the blonde sighed and lustfully continued to kiss the man above him. The redhead began to quicken his pace again and he soon hit the teen's sweet spot. The blonde's body began to quiver as he panted louder and louder still. Axel took ahold of his lovers dripping member and began to pump it in pace with his thrusts. Axel passionately sped his pace aiming directly for the spot. "Oh! Axel...harder!" once again the redhead did as told and grinned at the response the blonde gave him. Roxas, unable to contain himself began to shout the man's name in pure bliss. The teen, greedy for more, clamped his entrance upon the hot member of his lover. The redheaded man gasped at the tightness of the blonde's rectum and began to shiver in the new intensity of pleasure it offered. As his pace continued to climb, his grunts became new shouts for the little blonde beneath him. He soon joined the teen's blissful screams for more. Axel thrusts becoming desperately hard for more feeling, shaking their sweat coated bodies to the brink of ecstasy. Axel quickly brought the pace of his hand to meet his thrusts as Roxas clawed at his back, now drwaing blood. The blonde began convulse and wantonly thrust his hips in time with Axel and his hands. His screams were now broken by his horse voice as they neared completion. In one final immense thrust Axel threw his head back as they came, the hardest he had in his life.

"Roxas!" he breathed as he collapsed upon the little blonde. He pulled out of him and put his arms around Roxas holding him close. "Roxas, do you think you can hold off leaving for just a little while?" The blonde breathed heavily and then sighed nuzzling into Axel's chest.

"I suppose I could wait a few days, maybe a week or two...or three," they both chuckled at the news both relieved to hear that this would not be their last encounter. The redhead kissed the sweat-mussed blonde hair affectionately and sighed.

"Hey Roxas, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure." Axel pulled Roxas up to meet his gaze as he smiled the most genuine nobody smile he could give.

"When I'm with you, it makes me feel like I have a heart." The blonde smiled and closed his eyes and snuggled into the crook of Axel's neck.

"Hey Axel."

"Yeah?"

"You make me feel the same."

* * *

Thanks again! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated! ;3 Comments welcome, flames...not so much.


End file.
